A Half Truth is a Whole Lie
by firefly2222
Summary: The sequel to The Truthful Lie.  Two years later, and everythings changed.
1. Damons gone

2 years later:

Bonnie POV:

I was cooking diner for Jace, he's the only one in our household who eats, and i'm preparing his favorite, fettacine. Even though he's half vampire, he eats normal people food. He still hasn't expirienced his vampire abilities, sometimes he drinks blood, but for the most part thats his only vampire trait. I was waiting for the noodles to boil and i decided to get some housework done.

"Elena come up here and help me clean up this mess" i yelled upstairs before speeding into the play room. There were toys everywhere. Jace is 4 years old now and he's a handful, always getting into something. Elena sped past me and into the room as well. Yeah. Elena was a vampire as well. Stefan and Elena had given up on having kids, it just wasn't meant to be. He decided to change her about a year ago. Elena and i continued cleaning in silence, which only took a couple of minutes at the most, before she interrupted the silence.

"When are the boys coming back" Elena questioned, but her question was answered only seconds later when we could hear the laughter in the backyard.

"Uncle Stefan, put me down!" Jace giggled. I walked outside along with Elena, and smiled at the sight in front of me. Stefan was holding Jace above his head spinning him around in circles. Stefan was such a great uncle, and absolutely adored Jace. Since he and Elena couldn't seen to have children it was the only child he would probably be around.

"Uncle Stefan, i mean it" Uh oh i thought. Jace had my powers and he could use them intentionally. Sometimes he couldn't control them of would use the wrong spell. Before Jace could use his powers on Stefan, his emotions changed i could feel it. I checked the horizon, nothing seemed wrong. Stefan put Jace down and he and Elena started to make their way inside.

"Comon Jace, your diners almost ready" i said motioning for Jace to come inside.

AN HOUR LATER

Jace had been unusually quiet during diner. He kept insisting that he didn't feel right. Jace had only ever been sick one time before and that was almost 2 years ago. I was nervous. I didn't know what this could mean. Stefan could notice my change in attitude. We all sat in silence, before Elena interrupted again "Im gonna go see Caroline, and Tyler" she said before kissing Stefan and speeding away. Since Elena had turned her and Caroline had become very close. I began cleaning the dishes as Stefan helped.

"Momma, im gonna go play" Jace said and smirked before running out side.

"Be careful" i yelled after him. I smiled to myself. That smirk would be the death of me. I began cleaning the dishes as Stefan helped. Stefan and i had also grown very close over the past two years. I needed him, he was now my best friend. I was lost in my own thoughts when Stefan dropped the plate he was washing. I blinked. and then I froze. Something wasn't right. I could sense his presence. I exchanged a quick glance with Stefan, before we turned towards the window.

"Jace!" i screamed as we both sped outside towards Jace. He was quicker than us. I looked at the figure in front of me, he held my son up in the air by his throat. Jace was struggling in his grasp. I growled "Put MY son down now!"

"You mean OUR son" the figure smirked.

"Damon" Stefan growled.

"NOW!" i yelled. Damon released Jace who immediately ran into my arms. "Leave Damon." i continued.

"Oh no, no, no, im here for a reason" he smirked while looking at Jace. I didn't know what happened, on moment i was holding Jace the next i was handing him to Stefan, and speeding towards Damon. I was more powerful than him, i had thrown him and pinned him down to the ground. He looked up at me shocked by my actions. I was sitting on him my hands on the ground beside his head. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "You promised me forever.." i paused "two years was not forever" i said before standing to return to Stefan. But stopped mid-run. Stefan had put Jace down and a man was now crouched down in front of him. I slowed my pace as i listened to what the man was saying.

"Your mommy is very powerful, just like you will be one day" he said before running his hand through my sons raven black hair.

Klaus.


	2. Two Years is Not Forever

Bonnie POV:

I watched as Damon stormed over towards Klaus, I was supposed to hate him, but I couldn't bring myself to go through with it.

"We had a deal" Damon growled. Jace jumped at Damon's voice, and Stefan grabbed his shoulders reassuringly. Klaus chuckled before glancing down at Jace.

"No you see, we did have a deal, but you broke your end of the bargain as soon as you layed eyes on the boy" he paused before continuing "you were never supposed to come back" He smirked. I was lost in my own mind as I thought back to when they made the deal.

Flashback 2 & 1/2 years ago:

_"I love you more than anything, and we have a son together. I will do anything to protect him from Klaus. I cant imagine my life without you guys. I don't want you to be Bonnie Bennet any more, Bonnie I guess what im trying to say is.."_

_we both spoke at the same time._

_"I want you to be Bonnie Salvatore"_

_"Turn me"_

_We both just stood, shocked my each others words._

"_What" Damon asked. "D-Damon, Klaus was here, he wants Jace. And he wants him now." Damon nodded _

"_okay then, we can protect him, we can-" I cut him off. _

"_Damit Damon, we cant." I paused "But I can." Damons eyes widened as he realized what I was trying to say. _

"_Bonnie you don't have to do this don't do this" he pleaded. _

"_Damon, im doing this for our son. "Klaus wants Jace because of his power. But when I was pregnant and I was a witch and had vampire abilities I was as strong maybe even stronger than Klaus. Klaus can have me instead." _

"_Bonnie I wont let you do this" Damon said. I looked into his eyes _

"_I want you to be the one to turn me, but I can get someone else to do it if you wont." I threatened, before walking away completely forgetting about the proposal. _

_Damon POV:_

_It had been a couple weeks after Bonnies request. She wanted to turn now. Things got worse after Caroline and Tylers wedding. Bonnie would hardly talk to me, unless it was concerning Jace. She wasn't going to change her mind. I knew what I wanted to do. Bonnie had gone to bed. Elena and Stefan were sleeping. I silently tiptoed into Jaces room kissing him on the forehead before speeding away. I needed to do this for my son. I needed to go to Klaus and join him, then he would leave our son alone._

_Bonnie POV:_

_6 months later:_

_There was a sudden crash in the foyer, and Stefan, Elena and I ran towards the noise. The door was broken off the hinges, and Klaus and Katherine were standing there. Apparently Klaus hadn't really killed Katherine when Jace was born._

_"Klaus" Stefan growled. I stepped backwards. I used my powers and summoned Caroline and Tyler. I gave Tyler at slight glance, and within seconds Tyler had ran upstairs and stayed with Jace._

_"well, well, well Klaus looked at me, looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble" he said eyeing my stomach. Klaus then took a step towards me, and I flinched putting my hands protectively around my stomach. Yeah. I was pregnant. Again. Damon had left a little over 6 months ago._

"_Damon is already on his way." Klaus smirked. Within seconds Damon had sped into the room, colliding with Caroline sending her flying into the wall. Stefan growled as he helped Caroline stand up. Damon laughed "never did like you too much Blondie, well at least no more than I like the mutt" he said before glancing down at me as he made his way to Klaus's side. I looked into Damon's once blue eyes, they were filled with blackness. He wasn't himself._

_I gasped as I felt tears coming to my eyes "what did you do" I demanded stepping closer to Klaus. Katherine laughed. Klaus smirked "I didn't do anything" he said looking back and forth between Damon and I. "He did this all by himself, hes the one who came to me. But I didn't forsee this was happening again" he gestured at my protruding stomach. "Now I cant stand one child challenging me, let alone two."_

_I looked at Damon, I couldn't help but let my tears fall. He had gone to Klaus, in my place, in Jaces place. It didn't matter why he did it, he wasn't himself and I had to stop him._

_"Bonnie don't" I could hear Stefan yell. I charged at Klaus using my abilities I had inherited from the baby just like I had when I was pregnant with Jace. But I never made it to Klaus; Damon had stepped in front of him throwing me effortlessly._

_"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed, and within seconds she, Stefan and Elena had all lunged at Damon, but he was faster. Klaus and Damon disappeared. Stefan stared out the doorway watching in disbelief at his brother._

_"Stefan.." I groaned in pain. I gasped I was in pain. Oh no I thought._

_Stefan sped over to me followed my Caroline, and Elena._

_"S-Stefan.. Something's wrong" I cried out before loosing consciousness._

_I had awoken as a newly turned vampire. I had almost died, Stefan had no choice but to turn me. That night changed my life._

_I had realized that night, that the dream I had nearly two years ago when I was pregnant with Jace wasn't a dream at all, it was a vision of the future. I had lost the baby that night. Anger and fury had possessed me. I had to kill Damon, not just for what he had done, but for the safety of everyone including our son. So two years ago I had tracked down Damon, but when I found him I couldn't bring myself to kill the father of my child. I let him go. Telling him to never come near our son again. _

End Flashback:

I thought I would never see him again.. That was until tonight.

_"You promised me forever.." i paused "two years was not forever" i said before standing to return to Stefan. I didn't know if I was referring to how he had promised me he would be here forever and he left, or the fact I told him to stay away forever, and it had only been two year. Hell maybe I was referring to both. I continued to Stefan, but stopped mid-run. Stefan had put Jace down and a man was now crouched down in front of him. I slowed my pace as i listened to what the man was saying._

_"Your mommy is very powerful, just like you will be one day" he said before running his hand through my sons raven black hair._

_Klaus._

Klaus had sped across the yard and had Damon in his grip holding him above the ground; similar to the position Damon had held Jace in moments earlier.

Jace knew who Damon was. I had shown him pictures, and even told him stories, that probably why Jace let him get close enough to choke him without using his powers on him. I could sense Jaces fear. I knew Jace was about to react, but I had no clue it would be like this. Jace broke out of Stefans grasp like Stefans arms were sticks, Stefan couldn't hold him back. It hit me then. Jaces vampire abilities had just been triggered. He wouldn't be stong enough to take on Klaus would he? He had just triggered his vampire side while Klaus was a 700-year-old vampire-witch. But Klaus wasn't born that way. For a second I recognized something in Damons eyes. Fear for his son.

"Jace!" Stefan and I screamed as we tried to run after him. I grabbed Jaces arm within seconds trying not to hurt him. That wasn't the problem. Stefan wasn't nearly as powerful as me, but Jace on the other hand ripped out of my grib with a couple shakes and was headed towards Klaus. He sped directly into Klaus knocking Damon out of his grasp. Klaus went flying. Before any of us could react, another figure appeared. Jace tried to speed away. His vampire abilities were gone? I realized at once. His powers were triggered because his father was in trouble, Damon was no longer in trouble. He didn't know how to control his vampire abilities they were driven by emotion. I couldn't reach him. She had grabbed him and was holding him in a chokehold. I sped toward that bitch. No way in hell she was gonna try to get my kid again. I was beat to her. Damon slammed into her sending her to the ground. "Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, no one chokes my son but me" he smirked.


	3. Never, is a long time for a vampire

Stefan POV:

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, no one chokes my son but me" Damon smirked.

I watched in disbelief as Damon knocked Katherine down, protecting Jace. Unbelievable. One minute he's the one choking Jace, threatening Bonnie, and the next he's trying to save him. Its almost as though the real Damon is still in there somewhere fighting to get out.

"Katerina" Klaus beckoned, and at once Katherine had rose and appeared next to him. He peered deep into her eyes "Leave here at once, do not ever return unless I tell you otherwise" she blinked before disappearing.

Jace had stood up, and Damon was about to go to his side, before I heard a lethal growl from Bonnie. Damon stopped in his tracks, not daring to make another move towards Jace. She glanced at me and I nodded, before going to Jaces side, putting myself between Damon and Jace.

"What do you want" Bonnie practically yelled, as she stalked her way over to Klaus. They now stood face to face. Klaus remained silent. "What do you want" Bonnie screamed at him this time, "You have Damon, you got him in my sons place. You tore apart this family, and took my best friend away from me. You took my unborn child away from me. You will never get my son." She said venomously. Klaus replied with a simple response "I never asked for Damon." Bonnies face broke as she realized what he said, he had never asked for Damon in the place of Jace. Damon had just gone willingly, that didn't change the fact that Klaus needed her son. "Ive always wanted your son, and no one will change that." He smirked glancing past Bonnie to Jace.

As this happened I turned my sight to Damon. His eyes were changing. The blackness that had taken over was changing back to that piercing blue. Damon was back, I smiled to myself.

Meanwhile Klaus turned to leave and turned back "Damon, come" he commanded, but he was greeted by a cold response, "No." He froze in his tracks, gazing into Damons eyes. He laughed to himself. "Very well. Have it your way. I was never keeping you, it will be your death." He chuckled before speeding away.

"Momma" Jace yelled as he ran over and lunged himself into Bonnies arms.

I watched Damon as he stared. I could see the beginning of tears forming. "Shell never forgive me, will she?" he questioned me. I shook my head. "No." he looked down, and i started to walk away towards Bonnie and Jace. He grabbed my arm as I turned I looked into his eyes and continued "She will never forgive you, and never is a very long time for a vampire." I threw his arm away and walked towards the house.

Bonnie POV:

I watched as he grabbed Stefans arm and I could hear Stefans words "She will never forgive you, and never is a very long time for a vampire." Stefan made his way towards us, picking up Jace and began to walk inside, pulling me along with him. Stefan and Jace entered into the kitchen, once I reached the back door I turned and looked back. My eyes met his piercing blue orbs. Maybe if forever could change, so could never i thought. I watched as he morphed into a crow and flew away.


	4. Running

Damon POV:

All I wanted was to hear her voice, but this is not the phone call I wanted to get.

Bonnie POV:

_Half and hour earlier:_

This was supposed to be a normal night. Then Damon showed up, and Klaus, and Katherine. I snicker to myself, what were Damon and Stefan thinking when they got involved with that woman. I was continuing the dishes, which we had abandoned earlier. When we had come back in the house, we had called Elena, and she came home right away, and we filled her in on what had happened. Stefan had decided he would get Jace all ready for bed, give him his bath, get him in his pjs, and read him a story. I had just finished the dishes and decided to head upstairs. I was about to enter Jaces room, but stopped when I heard his little voice

"Uncle Stefan, can you tell me about my dad" I winced to myself. Of course he was going to start asking questions now. I decided to come back later, and continued on down the hall, returning to a room I thought I would never enter again. Damon's room and mine. I slowly opened the door and made my way over to the bed sitting down. Just looking around, remembering the old times.

_Damon lowered his finger to my mouth "shhhh, Bonnie relax, we can deal with all that when the time comes, but relax for now, the baby isn't even here yet" I know im just scared" I said" Bonnie im going to be here for everything, your not going to do this alone" he smirked at me._ _"I love you Bonnie Bennet," he said before lowering his lips to mine. _I was brought out of my thoughts, by Stefan clearing his throat while slowly entering the room,

"Bonnie, Jace is waiting for you to say goodnight" he smiled. I got up following Stefan out of the room shutting the door behind me. I put a bright face on and went to say goodnight to my son, but as I entered his room I was greeted by an empty bed, window open. "STEFAN!" I screamed.

_3 minutes ago:_

"Bonnie I know we've already called Caroline and Tyler, and Jenna and Rick, and almost everyone else in town, but I think maybe you should call him, we need all the help we can get, and who knows maybe Jace is trying to get to him" Stefan whispered the last part. I picked up my phone knowing it was my only choice "Damon, I need your help."

_Present time:_

Stefan POV:

I glanced around the foyer, Alaric, Elena and I. Bonnie was sitting in a chair trying to calm her nerves, she was a wreak and on the verge of crying. We were all just waiting for the arrival of one person. It was a full moon tonight so Caroline had to stay with Tyler. And Alaric knew it was too dangerous for Jenna to be out at night. I felt a light breeze blow behind me as Damon sped past me and knelt down in front of Bonnie, looking straight into her eyes "Well find him, don't worry". She shrugged Damon off, as she sped out of the house, Damon following her. Elena decided to stick with Alaric, and I went off by myself.

Bonnie POV:

_Hours later:_

We walked silently throughout the woods "So are you planning on speaking to me" Damon questioned. I glared at him "The only reason I called you was to help find my son, who if you forgot is lost." Before I knew it I was pinned against the nearest tree Damons face inches from mine "Hes OUR son" he growled before stepping away. "And in case you have forgotten, he ran away" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Jace! Jace!" we continued screaming, before we heard some sticks in the distance breaking. I couldn't sense Jace, it wasn't him. We were pulled out of our concentration by my phone going off, it was Caroline. "Care, we didn't find him yet, hes-" she cut me off. "Bonnie, Tyler got out." My heart froze as I dropped the phone. Damon looked at me worriedly. "Tyler got out I repeated" he instantly tensed. "Common" he said grabbing my arm, "We got to find our son" but he stopped mid stance, we could hear his voice.

Stefan POV:

I could hear the sticks breaking in the distance; Bonnie had called to tell me about Tyler. Im pretty sure everyone was even more worried now. I stopped suddenly hearing something…

Elena POV:

"Rick, I cant hear anything, maybe-" I stopped mid sentence, I could hear something now…

Damon POV:

I could hear it, it was only a faint whisper "Uncle Tyler" and just like that Bonnie sped off past me, I followed her not far behind. We made it to a clearing, just about the same time that Stefan, Elena and Alaric arrived too. Jace was laying in the middle of the field, Tyler In his wolf form hovering over him. I didn't have time to register anything, before I could think my body had taken off lunging myself at the wolf, I didn't care if anything happened to me, I had to protect Jace. Stefan had also come to aid keeping Tyler away from Jace. Elena stayed back with Alaric, while Bonnie ran to Jace. Caroline appeared in front of Tyler trying everything in her will to get him to stop. "Tyler! Stop!" she screamed. He was calming down; his transformation was beginning to end. Elena and Alaric were not heading over to Jace, as well as Stefan. I dropped Tyler to the ground leaving Caroline to deal with him, speeding over to Jace and Bonnie. "Are you okay baby?" Bonnie was checking Jace over. I was quickly running my eyes over him as well, just in case. Our eyes landed on the exact same spot. I gulped. "D-Damon" bonnie quivered before continuing "is that?" I hesitated before answering, looking at Jace and back to her "It's a werewolf bite".


	5. Deal

Damon POV:

I sat on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. I took a long sip of my liquor. I hadn't been in this house in 2 years, now that I was here, I didn't want to be here. Well at least not for this reason. I could sense her presence. I waited as Bonnie walked into the room

"He's asleep" she whispered, as she made her way to the chair across from me.

"D-Damon" she started, I raised my hand signaling her to wait. I stood downing my drink, before throwing my cup across the room, shards of glass going everywhere.

It had been 2 days since I had returned. 2 days since I left Klaus' side. 2 days since Jace ran away. 2 days since Tyler got out. 2 days since Jace was bitten by his uncle, a werewolf. I could feel my fangs descend just thinking about it. I knew what was going to happen. A werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire. Ever since that night, Jace has been sick, fever, hallucinating, and he had a blood thirst that never goes away. I could feel the tears coming. I looked over at Bonnie, who already had tears running down her cheeks, a trend that had been common in this household the last 2 days. I leaned down next to the chair, looking into her eyes

"He's dying" I whispered. Neither of us wanted to admit it, but it was reality, he was dying soon, and there was nothing we could do.

"No" Bonnie choked out firmly as she stood pushing me out of her way, "I am not going to just let him die!" she screamed, "He's my- our- son, I'm going to keep trying, he's not going to die. He's 4 years old!" she continued to scream as she now was pounding her fists on my chest. I tried to grab her flailing arms

"Bonnie, stop" I pleaded, as she went on "He's your son Damon" she paused looking up at me "how can you just stand there and give up on him." With that out she finally starting sobbing, I pulled her into my chest hugging her.

Elena sped into the room tears running down her cheeks, "Bon" her eyes spoke it all, Bonnie and I sped down the hall into Jaces room. Stefan was kneeling on the floor, rubbing Jaces back, he was coughing up blood. Bonnie ran over to Jace taking Stefan's spot. I needed to do something. Find someone to help, but who would know about a werewolf bite. I froze before speaking, "I'm going to see Klaus."

* * *

><p>He had to know something, anything. A cure, a spell, hell even just something to prolong the process. He had been around for a long time, he had to of heard something. "Klaus" I screamed, from the foyer of his current residence. The residence we had taken over when we returned. "Klaus" I yelled again.<p>

"Now now, you don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine" I turned to see Klaus smirking at me.

"Jace was bitten by a werewolf" I watched as the smirk slid off his face, of course he wouldn't be happy, he had wanted Jace since before he was born, he wouldn't want him to die. "What?" he questioned.

"Tyler Lockwood, bit him" I growled. He chuckled "Well this is certainly going to work out to my liking. Your looking for a cure I'm assuming" the smirk back on his face. "You know there's a cure, what is it" I demanded.

"Not so fast, we need to make a deal." I could feel my veins become visible, and my fangs descend "okay, I'm listening"


	6. Drink

Bonnie POV:

Tears ran down my cheeks as I sat with Jace, he was falling asleep, he didn't have time left. Stefan and Elena were sitting across the room, both teary eyed too. Where was Damon, he had to be here for this. A few moments later Klaus appeared in the middle of the room, I growled, what could he possibly want? Jace was dying he got what he wanted. Damon sped in after him.

"What is he doing here?" I growled out referring to Klaus. "

Bon, he's here to help, he knows the cure, "he hesitated," but he wants to make a deal" I winced, of course he did.

"He'll be okay?" I asked. Klaus stepped forward "I give you my word, he will be healthy." I hesitated, "okay" Klaus smirked, "come in." I followed his gaze to the door as Tyler and Caroline walked in. Klaus ushered Tyler to Jaces side, then grabbed Tyler's arm, biting into it lowering it to Jace mouth. After a few moments he pulled away, and Jace opened his eyes wearily

"Momma?" I pushed past Klaus to Jace, taking his face in my hands smoothing back his black locks, "baby are you okay?" I questioned looking at his bite, the veins were slowly retracting. I felt like crying, he was okay, he was going to be okay. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see it was Damon, "Bon, the deal was-" I heard a snicker, "don't tell her, you'll ruin the surprise," Klaus cut him off as he looked at Jace and the others, then said "I'll give you half an hour, then come back to the house" he said directed to Damon.

Damon POV:

I watched as Bonnie snuggled Jace, "Baby, we were so worried about you, never do that to mommy again" He laughed as Bonnie squished him in a death grip of a hug. Everyone was thrilled he was okay; I cringed at the thought that I would have to ruin the happiness, but for now let them have the 20 more minutes of happiness.

"Bud, I'm real sorry I did that to you," Tyler said rubbing Jaces back, Caroline cut in "yeah, aunt Caroline will never let uncle Tyler get out again" she said smiling, holding back the tears. I watched as my brother and Elena came to the bed and snuggled Jace, I smiled to myself, I wouldn't choose anyone better to take care of him. Soon Jace had fallen asleep. Everyone piled out of the room. Time was up. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before following Bonnie out.

"Bon-" I started, looking into her eyes. In that instant I knew she knew. "We have to go" I whispered. She nodded her head. Stefan looked at us that instant, he knew what I had promised, his heart broke, a father really would do anything for his son. I smiled at my brother and Elena, "you guys will do great," I said referring to Jace.

Stefan POV:

"you guys will do great" Damon told us. I watched as Damon reached down and grabbed Bonnies hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Elena was on the verge of tears. I watched as they turned to leave, "You guys aren't coming back?" I questioned, although I knew the answer. Damon turned back for a second "Maybe in a decade" he said winking, and with that I watched as they sped away hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV:<p>

We sped till we reached an old abandoned house, Damon led the way. We made our way into the huge kitchen, where Klaus was waiting for us.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked. I looked to Damon questioningly, "oh, you didn't tell her" Klaus laughed. "Your part of the deal, was to join me" he said smirking. I could sense Damon look down, he was ashamed. _"Don't be, I would have done it for Jace too"_ I sent telepathically, Damon sent me a half smile.

"Girls come in here" Klaus called. Two extremely terrified looking girls came in, he shoved them towards us, "drink" he commanded, I was ready to rebel when Klaus spoke again

"I kept up my end of the deal, now its your turn" I took one last glance at Damon his fangs had already descended ready to tare into the girls neck, I could feel the veins appearing around my eyes, my fangs descended and the last thing I could hear before I tuned it all out was Klaus laughing.


	7. AN

Authors note:

Sorry its been so long since I've updated this story, or any of my stories for that matter.

What would you guys like me to do either:

1) skip ahead a couple years like 2

2) skip ahead 10 years

3) or continue on where the story is now and be in Stefan, Elena, and Jaces POV (there would still be Bamon too!)


	8. Italy

Bonnie POV:

I dropped her limp body on the ground, licking my lips before wiping my face. I could hear their screams, they were running around like animals, it was like music to my ears, who would be next.

"Bon," Damon had appeared next to me. I took in his appearance, his hair a mess, blood staining his face as well, this is what we were made for.

"Klaus wants us to return to the villa" he said reaching for my hand.

Damon POV:

She placed her hand in mine and within seconds we were entering into Klaus' chambers. He was lounging on the bed, 3 girls surrounded him, the smell of blood claimed the air. I smirked to myself, guy really knew how to live. I watched as Bonnie made herself comfortable on the couch. Snapping her fingers one of Klaus' minions appeared, glass of "fresh squeezed" blood in hand.

"M-mistress Bonnie" he stuttered while handing her the glass, I laughed at his nervousness, Bonnie taunted him running her hand on his check.

"Enough, leave" Klaus commanded, the 3 girls untangled themselves and left the room along with the man. Klaus stood smoothing his clothes out turning on the plasma screen television on the opposite side of the room, a news broadcaster was standing in the middle of a raging crowd, people were running around, screaming for their lives, dead bodies littered the streets,

"_the killings in Italy have reached an all time high" _Klaus laughed to himself

"Very good" he praised us, I tore my eyes away from the television, my eyes meeting hers.

* * *

><p>Stefan POV:<p>

_The killings in Italy have reached an all time high,_ I tore my eyes away from the television. Damon and Bonnie were in Italy, I knew it. There hadn't been mass murders like this since Klaus's first reign. He was using their love for Jace against them, he knew they would do anything to protect him, even if that meant letting their inner monsters take over. I rubbed my hand over my face, how had things gotten so bad. They had only been gone for 2 weeks, and I didn't know how much longer I could take, certainly not a decade. My thoughts were interrupted

"Uncle Stefan" I turned to see Jace standing in the hallway, and I quickly changed the tv station.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he made his way over to me, climbing into my lap

"I couldn't sleep" I nodded in understanding. He raised his hand aiming at the tv, using his powers to change the channel back,

"is momma coming back?" he questioned his voice cracking, I ran my hand down his back

"yea buddy, your mommy and daddy are going to come back for you," tears ran down his checks

"w-when" he questioned,

"I don't know, I don't know."


	9. you don't

Elena POV:

I silently walked down the stairs, making my way towards the living room; I could see the glow from the TV. Stefan had never came to bed, and I went to check on Jace sure enough the two of them were downstairs again. As I entered the living room, my heart melted at the sight in front of me. Stefan was lying on the couch, Jace sprawled out on top of him, his head on Stefan's chest. I tore my eyes away from them to the television. I watched the news anchor reporting, people running ramped in the background, dead bodies littering the streets. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I looked back at Jace. I was met with Stefans green orbs, he had woken up, he could hear my heart beat quicken when I started to cry.

"How can you love someone so much as to do something so terrible?" I questioned. Damon and Bonnie loved Jace so much they were willing to do anything for him. Stefan had now sat up, adjusting jace in his arms so I could sit down next to him,

"that's easy, I would do it for you" he replied kissing my cheek.

"They have only been gone for a short time, and things are already taking a turn for the worse, how can they go a decade and come back from that, come back from all the horrible things they are doing now?" I cried. He looked straight in my eyes, and gave me an honest answer

"you don't."

Stefan POV:

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Elena to wake up, waiting for Jace to wake up. Waiting for my brother and Bon to walk down the stairs like old times. Waiting for something that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I thought back to what I had said last night. _" how does someone come back from that?"…"you don't."_ I had told Elena the honest Damon, Bonnie, and I had gone through bloodlust in the past it had taken a part of us away that we could never get back, even to this day it haunts me, what Ive done in the past. But the truth is we had only been going through that for a year or two in the past, this is a decade were talking about. I wasn't too sure myself they would ever be the same again. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of little footsteps walking down the hallway. "Hey there lil man" I smiled. He continued to walk sitting down at the table. I got up and began our morning ritual, getting his lucky charms in his favorite bowel. I placed them in front of Jace, and sat back down. I watched him pick at his cereal.

"Uncle Stefan" he started,

"Mommy told me once that the bad man was afraid of me, cuz I was almost stronger than him." I smiled remembering back when Bonnie was pregnant,

"yeah that's true buddy, when you were in mommys tummy, you scared him very much" I watched his face, he was in deep concentration.

"well if he was scared then, is he scared now?" I sat and thought, something we had all forgotten, he was still afraid of Jace, Jace could still be a threat to him, Jace continued on,

"if hes afraid of me, cant I bring mommy and daddy back" he smiled.


	10. Key

I am so sorry for the wait, i will be updating most of my stories today, or at least trying to :)

* * *

><p>Stefan POV:<p>

I watched her from a distance. She was sitting at a bistro across the street. To a normal human it would look as though she had no clue we were there. She knew.

"_Katherine"_ I whispered under my breath. I watched her glance up right into my eyes, smiling as she noticed Jace by my side. I felt his hand tighten its grip on mine.

_"We need your help." _

Katherine POV:

I knew he was watching me. I knew he would come looking for me. And last of all I knew he would start asking questions. I was in Chicago, where I had been since Klaus sent me away. I watched as the bus went by, they were now gone. I stood before walking into an ally and speeding away.

* * *

><p>"Why does it not surprise me that you're here Stefan?" I questioned as I walked into the warehouse. He was leaning against the far wall; Damon's son was sitting on the floor levitating an object that was on the floor. I couldn't see what it was. He pushed himself away from the wall slowly moving towards me<p>

"I don't know Katherine, were you expecting me" _yes, I thought_, "no" I quickly responded. He sped to me his face inches from mine "your lying" he accused, before calmly walking back to his previous position.

I moved closer, till I was next to Stefan glancing down at Damon's son.

"Jace" Stefan said, Jace now dropped what he was levitating leaving it on the ground. It was a key, not just any key though, a specific key that I recognized. Stefan smiled when he noticed the look on my face.

"Why is Klaus after Jace?" he questioned. I didn't budge I smirked back, you already know that. He took a step towards me

"What does he want? Or better yet what is he afraid of?" I laughed it off.

"Klaus, Klaus afraid, he has no one to be afraid of, he's an original, he wouldn't be afraid of anyone?" Stefan moved himself to the table that was in the center of the warehouse,

"now that's what I thought too, why would an original half vampire half witch be so afraid of a four year old little boy," he paused. "What does that key belong to Katherine?"

I gulped.

Stefans POV:

I watched her hesitate, she was thinking of an answer, more lies to feed to me.

"Katherine, just tell me the truth, we need your help" I pleaded motioning to Jace. "who is Klaus afraid of?" I tried again. Her face changed, "I never…." She trailed off realizing what she had said. me "_What does he want? Or better yet __**what**__ is he afraid of?" I laughed it off. "Klaus, Klaus afraid, he has __**no one**__ to be afraid of, he's an original, he wouldn't be afraid of **anyone**?" _

"I asked what he was afraid of Katherine, not who." I smiled as she realized I had become fairly good at mind games, just like her. After that morning when Jace had asked if Klaus was still afraid of him, something sparked in my mind, it had never made sense, why had Klaus been afraid of a little boy in the first place. That's when I started asking questions, all of which led me to this key. A key that had been in the family for generations, something I thought would never lead to anything just a key that had been lost in time.

"who does this key belong to Katherine?" I paused, "what does it lead to?"

She walked over to the table slowly sitting down, glancing back to Jace, before sighing, and looking into my eyes "okay, ill help you."


End file.
